


twenty words is too many, can I haggle you down to three?

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Word Prompts, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: 20 random words for 20 random moments.





	twenty words is too many, can I haggle you down to three?

**Sometimes**  
Sometimes you're wrong about things, sometimes you're wrong that nobody cares about you, sometimes you're wrong about being brave, sometimes you're wrong about wanting to leave someone behind. Sometimes you're right.

 **Believe**  
"You know, you remind me so much of some old...friends of mine." She ran her paws over the soft yellow petals and turned the page of her book when she was sure he'd finished reading too. "Isn't that strange?"  
"Believe me, it isn't."

 **Gratitude**  
The doctor had tried to rush away as fast as she could, afraid of the reaction, but instead of being forcefully wrenched back by a wing she was gently pulled back into a big hug by a sobbing teen.  
"Thank you...thank you for bringing my mom back. I missed her snow much." 

**Love**  
They had gained that love they sought and fought for so ferociously, curled up in big fuzzy arms with a steaming mug of cocoa, listening to the thrum of a soulbeat. The LOVE remained a stagnant number, but the love had grown and grown.

 **Music**  
When Shyren was on stage the crowd was deathly silent, swaying from side to side with dreamy looks in their eyes as she sang her melody, and when it was over there was applause, the loudest coming from the very front, as a toothy monster pointed to her with pride. "That's my sister! That's my sister's music!" Shyren flushed with pride.

 **Trust**  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH ME!" Papyrus wailed.  
"bro i keep tellin' ya, you were supposed to fall _backwards_."

 **Tradition**  
The monsters had adopted a lot of new holidays and traditions from the humans, and vice versa. The village celebrated Gyftmas instead of Christmas, and now the monster children had picked up a new holiday from the human ones.  
A turtle, a goat and a fire monster met up, arms full of cards.  
"Veteran's day?"  
"Veteran's day."

 **Snow**  
The first December on the surface was a tough one for him, seeing that snow falling so slowly past his window had initially sent him into a panic, but a snowball aimed at his window by a smiling human child had calmed his nerves. And then chilled them when another snowball had been aimed quite professionally into his eyesocket.

 **Hope**  
He hadn't been sleeping nearly as much recently, he'd been so willing to go most places with just about anyone, just to get out of the house and take a walk, he'd even grown a couple of inches. He wondered idly what was causing his delightful mood, opening his STATS more out of habit than thinking he'd find a reason in it, then he'd noticed that previously small as it could get number was ticking up into the double digits.

 **Trip**  
His head had gone flying quite annoyingly out of his reach, and he'd had to yell for his brother to find it.  
"oh, glad i finally found ya." His eyes lit up as Sans picked up his head and dusted it free of leaves.  
"now i can finish what i was saying." He suddenly had a bad feeling.  
"enjoy your trip, bro?"  
"LEAF ME ALONE, SANS." 

**Adorable**  
He'd been expecting the "baby brother" to be tiny, possibly red cheeked and maybe with a little lisp or a missing tooth, not a fully grown nineteen year old clutching a poster. But damn it if he wasn't just as adorable as he'd imagined.

 **Pattern**  
Doggo thought he was finally learning Sans' pattern, sometimes he'd open the front door and step through, ringing the bell, other times he'd just appear and there'd be a strange smell in the air, then he'd hop up to the bar and sit for a few hours before passing his scraps to their table and leaving. He watched out of the corner of one eye for the white blob, but it suddenly disappeared. There was a boney hand on his head, scratching his ear just the way he liked it. Ah well, he'd figure it out next time.

 **Red**  
The red of his scarf clashed quite terribly with the navy blue of his uniform but nobody would tell him. It completed his look, after all. Years down the line he found himself passing down the beloved item of clothing to a tiny skeleton, tinier than even his brother, and the tiny skeleton would nuzzle his way into that scarf and recognise his father's scent.

 **Dance**  
She twirled and skipped and hopped but just couldn't get the rhythm right no matter how hard, she was just about to give up when two yellow scaley hands grabbed hers.  
"I-I dunno how to do this either, but if we do it together muh-maybe it'll help?" She offered. Undyne took her hand.

 **Rain**  
The three of them were never in danger from a light drizzle, but none of them complained when the skeleton came over holding out three umbrellas, one covered in kittens and puppies, one covered in monster trucks, and the last clear, except from the words reading "you're my sun after the storm." 

**Watch**  
Soccer was a fun sport for the children, it provided fresh air and exercise, a healthy halftime snack, and a few bumps and bruises to toughen them up.  
"Go Frisk!"  
"YES, GO FRISK! SHOOT THAT PUCK!"  
"wrong game, pap."  
"FRISK, I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Toriel bleated above them all to the point where there was a little bit of ringing in their ears.  
"...Was I a little too loud?" 

**Wednesday**  
Wednesdays were when Toriel and Sans would meet up for an afternoon coffee at Muffet's, halfway through the week was a good time to catch up on affairs, share some gossip and remind the other to keep fighting, because they were halfway there.

 **River**  
There was a river that ran from the forest, through the town and to the ocean, so they'd decided to send their boat down it, manned by a lego captain, it hurtled downstream faster than the children were, and when they got to the ocean they feared it was gone forever.  
"Hiya! Your boat got away but I stopped it! Here you go!" A long tentacle pushed the boat back into Frisk's hands and gave them a slimy pat on the head.

 **Disappear**  
Sometimes the shadow in the corner of the room would stay all night, other times it would disappear during the night, but it always stayed for the bedtime story, with that same smile plastered over it's cracked features.

 **Dying**  
It turns out that soaking your shirt in ketchup and holding a toy knife in your armpit is great skeleton repellent. It's the first time Frisk's ever heard him scream.  
"I was just dying to go trick or treating, you big babybone!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some quick prompts. This didn't take me as long as I thought it would and I had fun! Maybe I'll do more of these...


End file.
